


A Day Out

by distraughtlover



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Young Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It's just a simple outing for them that really means so much more.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I love them so freaking much! I have literally been screaming with joy at their scenes together in season 3 non stop. I'm just so excited for them and they make me so happy! :)

They strolled down the sidewalk, the day not too busy. Gentle sunlight warmed their skin, refreshingly. Violets seemed to sift through the air; a vender stood not too far away from them and handed a woman a recently bought bouquet. A few cars drove by every now and then, adding to the scene. There was in general a quiet buzz of life, in a manner of found contentment. 

TJ and Cyrus walked next to each other. Without even thinking about it, they both breathed fully, taking in the essence that life gave to those who decided to live. Cyrus tilted his head up and looked at TJ, quietly smiling. The taller boy noticed immediately. 

“What’d I do now?” TJ asked, teasing him with a fond smirk. 

“Nothing wrong at all,” Cyrus replied, laughing, “I just felt like looking at you.”

The tops of TJ’s ears colored into pink, his heart suddenly beating a little faster. A part of him enjoyed the combination of nerves and uplifting excitement. The other boy could always do this to him, unlike anyone else. He had become quite happy whenever it happened, which was more and more consistent every day. The fact that their time together was lengthening made TJ feel something deep and lasting. 

“I love looking at you whenever I can,” TJ said, grinning his friendly smirk at just Cyrus. 

Now it was Cyrus’ turn; he ducked his head down, a slight blush forming, and felt like he could grow wings to suddenly soar. All because of TJ, his boyfriend, his wonderful, caring, and truly kind boyfriend. And tall, of course. Each day gave him the opportunity to dwell longingly on their relationship, even in its beginning stages. Everything was exciting and beautiful and so many other things now seemed possible. 

At The Spoon Diner they ordered a chocolate milkshake with two red straws. The slender glass was placed in the middle of the table and both Cyrus and TJ leaned forward. As their eyes turned up and locked together, they couldn’t help but laugh. The milkshake did not last too long between them. 

Usually when good things come time somehow has a way of speeding up, almost in an act of betrayal. But right now everything happened at the correct, most best moment, allowing the true enjoyment of their time together. Cyrus and TJ hardly paid their phones any attention, both of them focused only on each other in a way that sometimes felt indescribable but that they felt in their souls completely. 

They stayed in the diner and then left when they felt ready. 

The walk to the park took less than ten minutes. Their shoulders lightly bumped occasionally, quite intentionally. Their arms lay at their sides, swinging lowly. Then TJ’s right hand grew outward, tentatively reaching for Cyrus’ own. Their fingers brushed softly, creating a shocking spark, and then TJ connected them fully. Cyrus felt a lump in his throat; the complete happiness he felt seemed almost unbearable. 

Almost. 

They held hands the whole way, only briefly breaking apart if a blockage came up in the path. At times TJ would push his arm against Cyrus’ and just stay there as they walked, Cyrus doing the same to him as well. 

Once they were at the park, Cyrus felt surprised their usual set of swings were available; other people must have known at this point they had their names on them. Strong tall trees surrounded the area, the color green everywhere in vivid clarity. A few other people milled about, focused on their own particular outing. Cyrus and TJ sat down at the swings, kicking off the ground, pushing themselves up until they swung forward, then back, then forward again. 

“Bet I can go higher than you,” TJ said next to Cyrus, turning his head and smiling. 

“We both know you can, and most likely will,” Cyrus said, holding tight to the chain-link straps. 

“Look, I can almost touch the moon,” TJ teased, swinging a little faster now. 

“You can have fun in space,” Cyrus said, “and I’ll stay safe on Earth.”

“Want me to bring it to you?” TJ asked as he stared at the small white crescent, quite serious. 

“No; you’re enough,” Cyrus said, then blushed madly. 

TJ grinned almost wildly into the sky, picking up a quicker speed and higher elevation. Cyrus stayed lower to the ground, losing himself to the soothing motion. The world came forward to his vision, then backed away, then moved to him again, a kind of repeating experience that wasn’t a hindrance in any form. 

They swung next to each other as the day continued, unwilling to leave even the slightest bit early. Perfect days were meant to be cherished and relished for as long as possible, without any deterrence whatsoever. And both TJ and Cyrus were not going to stop unless it became necessary. 

After some time, the sky changed to a light orange, deepening each minute, and they both decided—a little begrudgingly—to stop. There was always another time to come by, and it would be soon no doubt. They would both see to it. 

TJ walked Cyrus back to his home, the residential structure growing larger as they approached. They stood momentarily near the front door. Even though they would see each other at school tomorrow, neither wanted to leave the other. For a moment they silently gazed at one another. 

Then, leaning down, TJ moved forward as Cyrus turned his head up, both of them connecting their lips at the same moment. And somehow the world seemed to be just a large blur, unimportant. They had each other, the only priority. Almost delirious, Cyrus reveled wholeheartedly, in love. Soon he would be at the point to know this completely. Unable to help it after a few moments, they both smiled, breaking the kiss. 

“See you tomorrow?” Cyrus asked, looking into TJ’s eyes. 

“I’ll be waiting,” TJ said, staring right back. 

They were both impatient the second they were apart. TJ texted Cyrus when he got back home, and then it was like they weren’t really separated by distance. Both boys grinned at the screens of their phones with each new message. Even through technology TJ and Cyrus still felt the same way when they were right beside each other. 

They both began to understand what it was like to be in love. The feeling was blooming throughout them, for each other. It became clearer with each passing moment, with each ensuing thought of their relationship. And soon they wouldn’t be able to contain it, nor would they want to. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
